


Domestic

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Steve never thought that he could have a life like this





	Domestic

It creeps up on him, domesticity. It happens so slowly that he doesn’t notice it’s happening at all until he’s holding up a t-shirt fresh out of the dryer, NJPD printed on big, faded letters. It’s not that it’s unusual for him to have something of Danny’s in his wash. With how much Danny ends up staying over, plus his occasional need to borrow one of Danny’s spare shirts after ruining his last one at work, it’s not the first time he’s had to wash the occasional shirt before he returned it.

Only, this time he’s not returning it to Danny. No, this shirt was supposed to be folded and put away in Steve’s t-shirt drawer for Danny to have for the inevitable night that he stayed over. Just like the spare pair of cutoff sweatpants, a couple pair of clean boxers, and some very brightly patterned socks that Steve would never wear. Not even Catherine had kept that much clothing at his place and they had been sleeping together.

It’s not just having the clothing either, it’s the fact that he knows how to do Danny’s laundry. That he switched from Tide to Gain detergent because Danny likes the smell better. That he keeps a box of Captain Crunch in his cupboard and hair product in his bathroom vanity. It’s like a switch being flipped how quickly it all slides into place now. _He’s dating Danny._

The idea should terrify him. He’s always been resistant to settling down with someone, never imagined himself to be the kind of guy with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids. He’s just not one for domesticity, he’s always known that deep down. Yet he can’t be upset by the way Danny has completely infiltrated his life. The front door opens and shuts, the noise distracting him from his ruminating, and he knows that the only person that it could be is Danny. He hears Danny call for him and walks out of the laundry room in a daze.

It’s like seeing his house for the first time. There are pictures of him and Danny, him and the kids, there’s even one of the four of them and Mary and Joan all piled around a sand castle they built the last time she came out. There’s a papier-mache statue that Charlie made in art class for fathers day on his bookshelf and a jar of shells that Gracie picked up off his beach ages ago, when she still liked to do things like that. He nearly runs into his chair trying to find more evidence of their cohabitation, absently remembering that Danny was the one who helped him pick out his new furniture set when he decided he wanted to make the house his own.

“There you are,“ Danny says, getting his attention from the kitchen. He’s leaning against the doorframe, giving him an easy smile, and for the first time, Steve admits to himself what the somersaulting in his stomach means. “What do you want for dinner?“ Danny asks him, heading back into the kitchen and he follows, watching as Danny finishes putting away the groceries he bought. When he sees that Danny’s putting everything away in the right place without asking him, he decides to amend his previous revelation.

He’s not dating Danny, he’s _married_ to him.

“Babe?” Danny gets his attention. He looks worried for a second before his face changes into something softer, something more indulgent and fond that sets Steve’s heart racing. It’s a familiar expression of Danny’s and he thinks that maybe he’s starting to understand what it really means.

Emboldened, he steps forward, blocking Danny in against the counter and just standing there. Danny makes no inclination of moving, just quirks an eyebrow up at him in question.

“We’re dating,” he says inelegantly, the confession not scaring him as much as he thought it would.

“Nice of you to finally notice,” Danny chuckles and Steve kisses him.

They next day when he leaves Danny sleeping in bed and sets out a spare toothbrush on the sink, he figures that domesticity isn’t so bad. If it’s with the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
